Antes de que te marches
by Cold Sky
Summary: AU. I. Lo inevitable. Siempre sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado. De querer verte, besarte y acompañarte. Cada día esa necesidad iba creciendo y supe que ya te amaba. Sin embargo, tu me odias ¿Por qué me odias? Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "Amores Prohibidos" del foro "Hazme el amor".


**Antes de que te marches  
><strong>

_Este fic participa en el Reto del mes de Noviembre "_Amores Prohibidos_" del foro "Hazme el amor"._

Espero que les guste mucho esta pequeña historia y que la disfruten mucho.  
>No sin antes decirle que Inuyasha &amp; Co. no me pertencer y que son de Rumiko Takahashi.<p>

**I. Lo inevitable.**

* * *

><p><em>Siempre sentí la necesidad de estar a tu lado. De querer verte, besarte y acompañarte. Cada día esa necesidad iba creciendo y supe que ya te amaba. Sin embargo, tu me odias ¿Por qué me odias?<em>

* * *

><p>El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse entre las montañas y el frío de la noche estaba haciendo presencia. Las hojas de los arboles creaban una melodía sincronizada, junto con los pasos lentos de los estudiantes que estaban saliendo. El desbordante aroma de la primavera paseaba con calma por todos los rincones de la universidad, embargando hasta el alma más solitaria. Y solo ese ambiente era testigo de la escena que se desenvolvía entre uno de los tantos salones. El forcejeo era notable. Las palabras hirientes, junto con los reclamos. Las lágrimas que bajaban por su níveo rostro, mostrando en toda su expresión el dolor que sentía.<p>

—¡No me dejes! —le pidió ella con un nudo atorado en la garganta. Él solo se quedo observándola, mientras que con impotencia cerraba los puños de sus manos. — ¡No nos hagas esto! —dijo ella al borde de un colapso.

Lo vio acercarse a donde se encontraba ella pero tuvo miedo. El cuerpo entero le tembló y de manera inconsciente retrocedió chocando contra el escritorio. Él despelucó sus cabellos y le dio la espalda. Un vacio se instaló de manera instantánea en su estomago, con un nudo insoportable en la garganta. Él negó con la cabeza y tomó sus cosas, saliendo del lugar. La mujer que hasta hace unos momentos estaba llorando, sintió el piso abrirse bajo sus pies.

_Todo se estaba derrumbando sin si quiera poder evitarlo._

La puerta se cerró lentamente frente a sus ojos, y supo lo que quería, por lo cual tomó fuerza y determinación, para impedir que ese hombre huyera de sus brazos. Adquirió impulso y corrió con todo lo que podía su frágil cuerpo. Limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas con las mangas de su saco y el aroma de él llegó a sus fosas nasales. Tropezó muchas veces con el cuerpo estudiantil, pero no le importaba. Ni siquiera tiempo tenía para disculparse. Respiró profundo una vez más y llegó al estacionamiento después de pasar la puerta trasera. Lo divisó abriendo la puerta de su carro rojo, haciendo saltar a su corazón de alivio.

_Aun no era demasiado tarde._

—¡Inuyasha! —gritó con todo lo que le permitían sus pulmones, alertando al hombre de paso.

Una mirada de terror se instaló en los ojos de Inuyasha. La joven, quien sonrió al ver que Inuyasha no se había ido, se acercó con paso apurado. —¡No vengas! —alertó él subiéndose al carro.

La muchacha que no había entendido claramente lo que dijo, se asustó al ver como Inuyasha subía al carro y encendía sus motores. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, volvió a correr y sin cavilar, una vez frente al carro, se sentó en el puesto del copiloto.

—No importa que… —dijo con la respiración agitada—No quiero dejarte ir. —anunció con una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Inuyasha, quien la vio desmayarse, no se sintió preocupado al máximo, pues sabía que su débil cuerpo no le permitía hacer grandes esfuerzos. Sonrió con algo de tristeza al saber que la joven había hecho un esfuerzo en vano. Por el momento la llevaría a su apartamento y la dejaría allí, para después… marcharse.

—Eres una tonta… —susurró, poniendo en marcha el carro— Kagome.

El camino al apartamento fue largo debió al tráfico en la carretera principal. Kagome, seguía durmiendo con tranquilidad, recuperando lentamente su habitual color rojo en las mejillas y la expresión en sus facciones de tranquilidad. A veces se le veía sonreír y en otras hacer pucheros. Inuyasha debes en cuando volteaba a ver como se encontraba y le acomodaba los cabellos como su fuera una niña pequeña.

Al llegar, por un momento pensó en despertarla, pero después de imaginar lo que posiblemente pasaría, decidió cargarla hasta su apartamento e irse en una marcha silenciosa. La tomó en estilo nupcial, y subió al ascensor. Durante eternos minutos pensó en lo feliz que había sido por conocerla, sin embargo su felicidad se esfumaba en cuestión de segundo debido a la situación.

_Un profesor no podía amar a una alumna y una alumna no podía amar a su profesor._

Con cuidado abrió la puerta del apartamento y sin prender las luces se dirigió a la habitación de Kagome por instinto, sintiéndose embriagado —al instante de pasar la cortina— por la concentración del aroma de la joven estudiante que se encontraba en sus brazos. Jamás había entrado a su habitación y se sentía genial de esa forma. En su vida, no existió un lugar que lo pudiese de relajar de esa manera, sin contar los brazos de su joven estudiante.

—Creo que este será un buen recuerdo —dijo para sí mismo, mientras avanzaba a través de la habitación, evitando tropezar.

Acomodó a la joven azabache con cuidado sobre la cama y tomó una cobija rosa para abrigarla. Pero su corazón no contaba con que ella estuviera despierta. La forma en que lo veía. Esos hermosos ojos cafés que lo observaban con tristeza, lo hacían dudar. Mordió su labio inferior y por segunda vez le volvía a dar la espalda.

—Adiós —dijo sin pensarlo mucho. No quería hacer de ese momento una eternidad. No deseaba lastimar a su pequeña. Dio un paso, pero le fue imposible continuar.

—Quédate esta noche —pidió ella, abrazándolo por la espalda. —No me importaba si te vas a ir —pausó ella, mientras se aferraba a las ropas del joven. —De verdad que no me importa —volvió a repetir, pero Inuyasha, quiso continuar con su paso. Sintiendo su despedida más cercana, intentó detenerlo en vano.

— ¡Suéltame! —exigió él, soltando las manos de ella de su camisa. Kagome cayó de espaldas al suelo al no poder resistir la violencia con la que intentaba dejarla.

— ¡Por favor, no te vayas! —suplicó ella, sintiendo los ojos arder debido a las lágrimas que querían escapar de manera rebelde.

— ¡Es suficiente! —anunció él con una mirada determinada— ¡Te odio!

La habitación quedo en completo silencio. Un rayo se divisó a través de las cortinas y el ambiente se volvió más frío. Kagome quien no había salido del shock, sintió su corazón romperse con esas palabras. Ni siquiera se atrevió a levantar la mirada y ver la persona que se encontraba frente suyo. Quiso levantarse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Entonces, todas las respuestas llegaron a su mente como torbellino.

_La única enamorada era ella._

No importaba como lo viera. Desde que punto lo analizara. Todos sus pensamientos retornaban al mismo lado siempre. Lastimándola. Esas veces que lo veía huir de ella. O esas ocasiones donde simplemente la ignoraba. Tantos momentos pasaron en forma de flashes, aclarando todas sus dudas. No es que él tuviera que irse, solo que su insistencia lo había hecho retirarse de su lado. Esa situación era culpa suya y de nadie más. Durante sus charlas siempre creyó que él sentía lo mismo, pero que equivocada estaba.

_Él la odiaba._

Su llanto seso por completo y la expresión de dolor en su rostro, fue cambiando por una sin vida. Desde el principio tuvo que haberlo visto. Aquello que sentía era un amor prohibido y al mismo tiempo un amor no correspondido. Sin embargo, le dolía mucho el verlo hasta ahora. Sin darse cuenta, había arrastrado a Inuyasha a una situación incómoda. Su egoísmo e ilusiones mal lograron todo.

—Lo siento —dijo casi sin voz. Se levantó de su lugar de forma automática y se dirigió a la dirección opuesta al lugar donde estaba Inuyasha. Caminó por poco tiempo a través del corredor y entró al baño. Sin quitarse la ropa, se metió bajo la ducha y abrió el agua fría, dejando que eso aliviara sus pensamientos.

Inuyasha la vio retirarse y se dio cuenta que era la mejor oportunidad para irse. Sabía que Kagome es fuerte y lograría superarlo rápidamente. Alguien más llegaría a su vida y la amaría sin limitaciones. Sin prohibiciones. Escuchó la ducha abrirse y pensó que eso era lo que tenía que pasar. Pero su corazón lo engañaba una vez más y en vez de estar corriendo a la salida, se estaba dirigiendo al cuarto de baño en donde momentos antes, Kagome desapareció.

La vio allí bajo el agua de la ducha y le preocupo el hecho de verla temblando. Se acercó lentamente, pero sintió el leve rechazo cuando ella fijó su vista en su dirección. Una mirada vacía.

—Deberías irte —dijo ella en voz baja, mientras intentaba sonreírle. La vio apoyar su mano en la pared y el temblor en su cuerpo se volvió mayor.

Inuyasha no lo pensó dos veces y se quito el saco azul de encima. Se aproximó a la ducha y cerró el agua. Vio a Kagome con preocupación y al tomarla de los brazos, notó como su temperatura había bajado considerable.

—¡¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Acaso intentas matarte?!—le reprendió molesto, sintiendo al instante su mejilla arder.

_Kagome por primera vez, lo había agredido._

La molestia se hizo presente en sus ojos, y la acorraló contra una de las paredes. —¿Por qué no te vas de una vez y me dejas sola? —soltó ella al fin, dándole la cara. Inuyasha la observó con dolor y pudo ver como ella contenía sus ganas de llorar.

_A la mierda el mundo y sus ridículas normas._

Se acercó a sus labios y sin pedir permiso la besó con todo el amor del mundo, pasando sus manos por los cabellos largos de la joven. Al principio Kagome se resistía e intentaba esquivar la muestra de amor, sin embargo, su mente era demasiado débil y en menos de lo que esperaba, se encontraba correspondiendo el beso. Sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas y la temperatura en sus cuerpos iba en ascenso. Eran demasiados los sentimientos reprimidos entre los dos. La intensidad del beso subió con el paso de las manecillas del reloj y el juego entre sus lenguas se volvió inevitable. Las manos comenzaron a explorar con anhelo en cuerpo opuesto y los gemidos no se hacían esperar.

_Pero no todo es color rosa._

Kagome alejó a Inuyasha de su cuerpo con brusquedad y buscó su mirada con rapidez. —¡¿Por qué carajos me estas besando si me odias?! —soltó de repente.

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p>Lo se, acabo de dejarlo en un punto crucial. ¿Qué pasará?<p>

El tema que escogí, es el amor entre un profesor y su alumna. Como verán, hay instituciones donde esa clase de la relaciones son prohibidas o que se ven mal ante los ojos de los demás y se vuelve una situación demasiado complicada. Pero me encanta!

Esta historia consta de tres cápitulos, los cuales espero esperen ansiosamente. Como sabrán uno de ellos poseera Lemon, pero no diré cual de los siguientes será. El link del foro esta en mi estupido y sensual perfíl, casi al principio donde dice _Hazme el amor, _por si se animan a entrar en el reto o ver más historias con la misma tematica.

Me encantaría saber sus opiniones.

Las leo pronto.

Ja ne!


End file.
